Lost Sense
by idonthaveanyideaowo
Summary: Hai, Namaku Kagamine Rin, mungkin jika kalian sekolah di Yamaha High School kalian akan mengenalku. Bukan, aku bukan gadis populer. Aku hanya gadis gadis biasa yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal karena aku masuk berita sekolah, dan itu Headline. /Short-fic/DLDR


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha.**  
 **Warning : EYD tak benar, Typo(s), OOT, Short-fic. Dan kesalahan lainnya yang mungkin bisa reader sampaikan.**

 **Kesamaan ide harap maklumi. _Don't Like Don't Read._**

* * *

Hai, Namaku Kagamine Rin, mungkin jika kalian sekolah di Yamaha _High School_ kalian akan mengenalku. Bukan, aku bukan gadis populer. Aku hanya gadis gadis biasa yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal karena aku masuk berita sekolah, dan itu Headline.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang yang selalu menatap kursiku seolah-olah kursiku ini milik monster. Hei, itu sakit jika kalian mau tahu saja. Apalagi mereka akan buru-buru pergi jika aku berdiri dari kursiku. Cih, jujur aku benci itu.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Ya sekarang aku sedang sekolah. Pelajaran ini dimulai oleh Gumi-sensei. Sangat membonsankan jika kau tanya aku. Guru itu memakai kacamata dan apapun miliknya itu berbentuk atau bermotif wortel. Ya, membosankan sekali. Dan aku heran kenapa ia masih disini.

berpuluh-puluh menit berlalu dan jam pelajaran Gumi-sensei telah berakhir. Dan Guru itu sedang membereskan buku-bukunya di meja guru.

"Anak-anak, Persiapkan PR kalian, Oke?"

Setelah Gumi-sensei berkata seperti itu, ia keluar terburu-buru saat aku menatapnya.

Kali ini pelajaran olahraga. Akh, aku benci sekali dengan pelajaran ini, dan juga lokerku sudah dikosongkan, jadinya aku tidak memiliki baju olahraga lagi. Lagipula aku juga tak perlu olahraga, mungkin beralasan sakit itu perlu.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dan melihat teman-temanku olahraga, Hei, apakah guru itu tidak heran jika aku tidak olahraga? Ah sudahlah lupakan. Aku harus menemui gurunya dan meminta izin, atau tak perlu? tak usah ah, aku ke UKS langsung saja.

UKS berada di lantai dua, jadi aku harus naik tangga dahulu. Ah, aku malas sekali, tapi mau gimana lagi. Aku putuskan untuk naik tangga dan pergi ke UKS. Disana ada seorang dokter jaga UKS, atau apapun namanya itu, aku tidak tahu. Aku melihat salah satu kasur dan duduk disana. Di samping kasur yang aku duduki ada kasur lagi dan di atasnya terdapat gadis berambut _teal_ dan diikat _twintail_.

Aku terus memperhatikannya, ia tampak familiar dimataku. Aku mencoba mengingat siapa gadis ini, Ah ya, Hatsune Miku, Murid kelas sebelah. Mungkin ia tahu aku memperhatikannya, jadi dia mengerjap matanya dan melihat kearahku, setelah itu matanya terbelalak. Ia tampak berkeringat dan buru-buru turun dari kasur dan berjalan kearah dokter jaga UKS itu.

"T-Terimakasih, Lily-sensei..." Ucapnya seperti terbata-bata.

"Hei, Miku, kau tak apa-apa? Kau yakin kau sudah sehat?" Dokter pirang itu terlihat khawatir.

"Ah, Ha-ha, a-aku tak apa-apa, mungkin aku akan kembali ke kelas, sekali lagi terimakasih Lily-sensei." Gadis bertwintails itu membungkukan badan dan sehabis itu ia segera keluar.

Guru cantik itu menghela napas dan menegelus tengkuknya. Hah, Apa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku?

Kuputuskan untuk tiduran saja di ranjang yang aku duduki ini, hitung-hitung aku bisa sekalian istirahat setelah aku tidak pulang ke rumah tadi malam.

 **.  
**

 **.**

Entah sadar atau tidak aku ketiduran disini. Aku menghela napas dan melihat jam yang terpampang di dinding UKS. Dan sekarang pukul 15.32. Ya ampun, kelas selesai dua menit yang lalu.

Aku putuskan segera turun dari kasur ini dan pergi dari ruangan UKS dan berlari kecil ke kelasku yang tak jauh dari tangga menunju lorong ini.

Ketika aku sampai di kelasku, aku melihat seorang pria. Pria dengan rambut honeyblonde dan mata azure -sekilas mirip aku- sedang menatap nanar mejaku. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau ia orang yang sangat dekat denganku... seperti... saudara? ah, entahlah, aku merasa sebagian dari diriku telah hilang.

"Aku merindukanmu Rin..." Ucapnya lirih dan terlihat genangan air dimatanya.

Aku tersentak saat banyak air melintas di pipinya, ia menangis, pria itu menangis. Aku mendekatinya. Ia tidak menyadariku. Ah, entah kenapa aku ingin dia menyadariku, apa yang kurasakan sih?

Ia menggosok matanya melalui lengan bajunya dan berkata pelan sembari tersenyum, "Pasti kita akan bertemu kembali."

Setelah itu ia keluar, namun sebelum itu, Ia menjatuhkan sesuatu, sebuah kertas yang terlihat seperti diremas-remas. Aku mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Ada foto seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan darah di kepalanya. Tak jauh dari situ ada penjepit rambut bewarna orange.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Rin Kagamine (14), ditemukan tewas terbunuh di belakang halaman sekolah.**_

* * *

 **Ini Horror/Tragedy pertamaku. Jadi mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan di fic ini dan membuat kalian tidak nyaman membacanya, sekali lagi Maaf.**

 **(PS: Karena ini Fiksi, Apapun bisa di rasional 'kan)**

 **Regards,**  
 **Ine (Mireine Neiko)**

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
